Overlapping Worlds
by chanyeolbiceps
Summary: [Trans] SEKAI or KAIHUN fanfict. Mereka tinggal dirumah yang sama, di tempat yang sama, di waktu yang sama. Di dunia yang sama? Tidak juga. "Itu aneh" kata Kai. "Ya, kau memang aneh"
1. Chapter 1

**Overlapping Worlds - Chapter I**

 **Title:** Overlapping Worlds

 **Pairing:** Sehun/Kai

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** They live in the same house, in the same space, at the same time. In the same world, but _not really_.

 **Real Author:** seisdemayo

 **Translate Author:** chanyeolbiceps

 **Tags:** smut exo sehun sekai

 **Link:** **.**

Don't forget to Review!

.

.

.

.

Overlapping

Worlds

.

.

.

.

Here we go

Sehun terbangun mendengar suara lembut hujan rintik-rintik di luar jendela, beberapa tetes jatuh membasahi beton dibalik dinding kamar tidur Sehun yang luas dan tenang ini. Mentalnya terjaga, ia merasa ada cahaya yang bersinar cerah di balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup, itu membuat dirinya tidak nyaman dan memaksanya untuk terbangun. Ia menggeser posisinya kembali berlawanan arah dengan jendela, melawan sinar matahari yang terang-terangan memasuki kamar tidurnya seperti seluruh dunia adalah kamarnya dan kamarnya sendiri. Ia menyukai sinar matahari, ia menyukai bagaimana mereka membaawa semua warna keluar saat mereka sedang bersinar. Ia suka kehangatan yang diberikan setiap kali ada hujan di hari yang cerah, seperti hari ini, ia secara mental mencatat bahwa dia menyukai itu.

Itu membutuhkan waktu lima menit sebelum dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangun dan segera memeriksa waktu. 11:56 Pagi. Ia yakin tidur lebih lama dari biasanya. Di tengah-tengah memperbaiki rambutnya, atau lebih tepatnya mengacak-acak, ia mendengar mesin yang menambah kecepatan dari luar. Ia mengambil kesimpulan dengan cepat bahwa dirinya harus menjadi salah satu pengunjung tetangganya, atau seseorang yang telah pindah di sebelah rumahnya. Pikiran tentang tetangga baru membuatnya gembira, tapi dia melupakan bahwa dia buruk dalam membuat pertemanan. Satu-satunya teman yang ia punya sudah kembali ke China dan mereka tidak bisa saling berhubungan terlalu sering karena mereka akan sibuk dengan sekolah masing-masing. Sementara dia hanya seperti anak pada umumnya yang tidak memliki hal menarik di hidupnya.

Dia akhirnya mengganti pakaiannya dari pakaian tidur menjadi pakaian biasa dan akan meninggalkan kamar tidur ketika seseorang _secara kebetulan_ datang. Atau jadi dia pikir itu kebetulan.

Ada anak laki-laki lain, mungkin hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua dari dia, Tingginya hampir sama seperti dia, dengan kulit warna yang lebih gelap daripada nya, dan rambut sehitam batu bara, berdiri membeku di depan pintu kamar tidur. Matanya membulat dan melebar terkejut, sedangkan Sehun berdiri di seberang ruangan, dengan berekspresi menirukan anak itu.

"Kau siapa-"

"Kau siapa-"

Mereka berbicara di waktu yang sama. Sehun melirik tempat tidurnya, mencari hal-hal yang dapat memahaminya jika anak itu datang mendekat dan tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Dia pernah mendengar tentang hal ini sebelumnya, orang-orang memasuki rumah mu tanpa izin untuk merampok. Tapi di tengah hari ?! Sehun mencoba untuk menenangkan diri di depan anak laki-laki asing di seberang ruangan, mencoba untuk berakting menjadi orang yang kasar tapi dalam kasus ini untuk menakuti dia agar anak laki-laki itu pergi. Namun, anak laki-laki itu hanya menatap dirinya kaget, tak percaya seolah-olah dirinya adalah orang yang seharusnya tidak berada di ruangan. Sehun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Kau siapa?" Sehun menuntut

"Kau siapa?" Anak laki-laki itu menjawab dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Dia pasti pulih dari shock karena ia menegakkan postur tubuhnya dan menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada. "Apakah kau orang yang pervert (cabul)?"

Dia memberikan Sehun tatapan yang aneh, dan Sehun tersadar bahwa ia masih memiliki satu lengannya yang belum berhasil masuk ke lengan bajunya, dan yang lain masih setengah jadi, meninggalkan nya secara vertikal alhasil ia setengah topless. Sehun dengan cepat mendorong lengannya ke lengan baju yang lain dan menarik ke bawah kemejanya ke pinggang dengan panik.

"Hanya saja, Kau siapa?" Itu semua yang bisa ia katakan, sementara pipinya menghangat dari pernyataan penyusupnya—yeah anak itu memamg penyusup kan?.

"Aku Kai," jawab anak laki-laki itu, Kai. Dia dengan tenang masuk ke ruangan, memberikan Sehun lirikan penasaran, sementara Sehun tegang, tubuhnya mengikuti kemana pun anak ini, Kai, pergi. Dia berhenti di ujung lain tempat tidur Sehun, langsung berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Dan kau?" Kai menyela tepat sebelum Sehun ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Mengapa aku harus memberitahu mu? Kau seharusnya keluar" Sehun menunjuk ke pintu, tapi dia menyadari ini sudah terlambat, sekarang jarinya mulai gemetar sedikit ketakutan.

"Aku berpikir bahwa kau benar-benar tidak tahu. Kau sekarang berada di kamarku" Kai berkata dengan blak-blakan.

"Kamar mu? Ini kamar ku" Sehun mencoba menenangkan diri lagi.

Dia bisa mengatasi hal ini. Ada seseorang di dalam kamarnya yang sebentar lagi menjadi gila, atau mungkin dia benar-benar gila, tapi dia bisa mengatasinya. Dia tidak akan kehilangan kamar tidurnya untuk seorang aneh yang muncul di pintu seseorang ketika mereka sedang berpakaian. Dia memang seseorang yang pervert, _the real pervert,_ ia berpikir tentang dirinya sendiri dan merasa lebih baik untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa _the real pervert_ bukan dirinya.

"Permisi?" Kai terdengar benar-benar bingung. Dan Sehun lebih bingung. "Aku kebetulan hanya bergerak di kasur hari ini dan Kau kebetulan muncul entah dari mana. Di kamar tidur ku, pada khususnya."

Sehun yakin bahwa Kai memang sudah benar-benar gila. Dia tertawa bermaksud mengejek tetapi yang keluar malah seperti tawa gugup. Apakah dia mengatakan dia baru saja pindah hari ini? Oh sial. Dia telah melakukannya. Mata Sehun melebar. Ibunya telah melakukannya.

"Shit!" Sehun mengutuk dan melesat keluar pintu, dia memberikan isyarat kepada Kai untuk menunggu dan diam.

Sehun menekan nomor ke telepon yang ada di dinding dan meletakkan gagang telepon ke telinganya. Dia telah mengatakan bahwa dia menelepon hanya jika ada keadaan darurat, dan sialan, menjual rumah tanpa sepengetahuannya adalah keadaan darurat.

"Apa?" Sebuah suara yang bisa kalian bayangkan memiliki wajah seperti gagak dengan mata tajam. "Aku pikir aku pernah bilang untuk-"

"EOMMA! Eomma menjual rumah?! Kenapa eomma bisa menjual rumah tanpa memberitahuku! Apa yang eomma pikirkan?!" Sehun berteriak pada seseorang melalui telepon, tidak peduli bahwa Kai telah mengikutinya ke ruang tamu.

"Siapa yang bilang eomma menjual rumah?! Kenapa kau menelepon eomma saat ini! Eomma tidak menjual rumah!" Wanita di ujung lain menaikkan nada, dan Sehun harus menarik gagang teleponnya beberapa sentimeter dari telinganya.

"Tapi ada seseorang di dalam rumah hari ini. Dia mengatakan dia baru saja pindah dan ... dan ..." Sehun terhenti. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Sehun saat ini melihat Kai hanya berbaring di sofa. Dia harus benar-benar pencuri, atau bahkan pembunuh, kecuali dia tidak terlihat seperti dari salah satu itu. Tapi tetap saja.

"Lalu singkirkan dia sendiri. Eomma sibuk dengan teman-teman eomma hari ini. Eomma tidak akan pulang. Jangan panggil eomma lagi kecuali kau berdarah. Bye." Nada panggil berubah menjadi _tut tut tut_ dan dia tahu dia tidak sedang telepon lagi.

"Keluar dari rumahku." Sehun berbalik dan menemukan Kai yang sedang nyaman duduk bersandar di sofa.

"Katakan, kau sedang berpura-pura?" Ada hiburan di wajah Kai saat ia melirik Sehun. "Apa yang eomma mu katakan padamu lewat telepon?"

Sehun tidak mengerti pada awal dia menyiratkan apa. Dan kemudian itu memukulnya, dia sebenarnya mencoba untuk berkata bahwa Sehun bertindak seolah-olah ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon untuk menutupi kebohongannya? Kebohongan bahwa rumah ini milik dia? Yang benar-benar memang milik dia, dan tidak pernah dalam hidupnya dia akan keliru tentang hal itu.

"Ini adalah rumahku. Eomma tidak mengatakan bahwa dia menjualnya kepada siapapun. Pernyataan mu tidak mendukung, kau gila"

Itu membuat Kai mengecek barang-barangnya ulang, walaupun ia tetap tenang. Ia tiba pagi tadi ke sebuah rumah kosong, ke sebuah rumah yang ia beli sendiri untuk hidup sendiri jauh dari rumah. Dan kemudian anak ini, Sehun, yang secara acak muncul keluar dari kamar tidurnya ketika ia hendak memperbaiki ruangan setelah membongkar beberapa barang-barang nya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kau menjelaskan beberapa hal di sekitarmu?" Kai menunjuk bingkai foto di dinding. Dia bukanlah seseorang yang memasang wajah nya pada barang-barangnya, tapi gambar ini dari dia dan teman-temannya dari rumah dan dia memasangnya di pagi hari kedatangannya.

"Apa? Itu foto ku." Sehun mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa?" Kai mensurvey dirinya dengan matanya. Ini jelas adalah foto dirinya dan teman-temannya, ia telah memasangnya terutama di ruang tamu.

"Ini, adalah fotoku juga." Sehun meraih bingkai foto acak di dinding. "Dan ini adalah ibu ku." Sehun menunjuk bagian atas dinding dengan gambar seorang wanita di usia 20-an. Eomma nya ingin bahwa ada foto dirinya di rumah meskipun dia tidak akan pulang lagi.

Kai mentap kosong pada ruang kosong yang Sehun tunjuk.

"Apa" Mata Kai menggelap. Dia tidak mengharapkan itu terjadi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Sehun menarik napas penuh kemenangan sepertinya dia telah membuat Kai tidak bisa berkata-kata. "Jadi apakah kau akan meninggalkan rumahku sekarang?"

Kai menatap Sehun sekali lagi. Kali ini, ia melihat setiap detail dari dia. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, rambutnya, kulitnya, tangannya , lengannya, dan kakinya. Dan itu membuat Sehun merasa tidak nyaman.

"Apa yang masih kau tunggu?" Katanya pelan selagi Kai terus menatapnya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Kai.

Sehun menatapnya ganjil tapi tetap melirik jam dinding di belakang Kai.

"Ini 12:10 siang."

Kai menggulung lengan bajunya dan memeriksa waktu. Bunyinya sama, 12:10 siang.

"Tanggal berapa ini?"

"1 Mei."

"Tahun?"

"Ini adalah sebuah kuis atau apa?" Sehun bertanya tak sabar tapi Kai tetap tenang dengan tatapan bingung di wajahnya. Sehun menghela napas dan menjawab, "2012."

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan waktu." Kai bergumam.

"Apa?" Sehun mulai merasa ada keanehan pada anak gila ini dan dia memiliki percakapan dengannya. Dia masih tidak mengerti mengapa dia tidak mendorongnya keluar ke pintu ketika ia memiliki hak untuk itu, tapi ia mengakui bahwa ia mungkin tidak cukup kuat untuk melakukannya . Dia hanya mengikuti tatapan Kai yang melihat ke sekitarnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat di bawah pintu depan?" Kai melemparkan pertanyaan acak lain.

"Sebuah karpet"

"Warna apa?"

"Merah." Sehun cukup bertekad bahwa setelah pertanyaan berikutnya, ia harus menariknya keluar dari rumahnnya sendiri.

Hijau. Kai melihat hijau. "Itu aneh."

"Ya, kau aneh." Sehun menyimpulkan. Kai tampaknya tidak keberatan komentarnya.

"Sekarang, apakah kau akan pergi-" dia akan menariknya keluar tapi Kai menatapnya tiba-tiba.

"Sehun." Sehun berhenti di tengah jalan menuju Kai. Panggilan namanya yang tiba-tiba tentu saja mengejutkannya. Dia memandang lurus Kai yang juga menatapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah kau mati?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued and Please Review

Kalian juga bisa request fanfict bahasa Inggris yang ingin aku translate kan. Cerita terbanyak yang di request akan aku translate ke Indonesia. Annyong!


	2. Chapter 2

_"Apa yang kau lihat di bawah pintu depan?" Kai melemparkan pertanyaan acak lain._

 _"Sebuah karpet"_

 _"Warna apa?"_

 _"Merah." Sehun cukup bertekad bahwa setelah pertanyaan berikutnya, ia harus menariknya keluar dari rumahnnya sendiri._

 _Hijau. Kai melihat hijau. "Itu aneh."_

 _"Ya, kau aneh." Sehun menyimpulkan. Kai tampaknya tidak keberatan dengan komentarnya._

 _"Sekarang, apakah kau akan pergi-" dia akan menariknya keluar tapi Kai menatapnya tiba-tiba._

 _"Sehun." Sehun berhenti di tengah jalan menuju Kai. Panggilan namanya yang tiba-tiba tentu saja mengejutkannya. Dia memandang lurus Kai yang juga menatapnya._

 _"Apakah kau mati?"_

 **Overlapping Worlds - Chapter II**

 **Title:** Overlapping Worlds

 **Pairing:** Sehun/Kai

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** They live in the same house, in the same space, at the same time. In the same world, but _not really_.

 **Real Author:** seisdemayo

 **Translate Author:** chanyeolbiceps

 **Tags:** smut exo sehun sekai hunhan

Don't forget to Review!

.

.

.

.

Overlapping

Worlds

.

.

.

.

Here we go

"Keluar" Ini sudah waktunya untuk bertindak, pikir Sehun. Kai terlihat seperti kehilangan pikirannya. Sehun tidak bisa mengambil lebih banyak keganjilan lagi. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya berdiri di lantai ruang tamu miliknya untuk satu menit lagi. Dia mengambil langkah panjang menuju Kai untuk meraih lengannya, tapi Kai melompat mundur.

"Tunggu, aku punya kuncinya." Kai mengeluarkan kunci tunggal.

"Jadi, kau juga mencuri kuncinya." Sehun mendengus dan berbalik menghadap pintu, dan di sana, di samping pintu, di dinding, itu kuncinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan kunci duplikat?" Sehun berbalik kembali ke Kai yang mengawasinya dengan tatapan bingung.

"4 jam yang lalu, aku datang untuk tinggal disini. Dan sekarang aku tinggal disini" Dia mengantongi kuncinya sendiri dan menghadap ke dinding yang dimana terdapat foto dirinya, tempat dimana tepat Sehun bilang bahwa itu adalah dirinya. "Dan begitu juga kau"

 **[Overlapping Worlds]**

Ada keheningan yang canggung karena Sehun hanya menatap roti bakar di hadapnnya di atas meja makan. Ini sudah terlambat untuk sarapan, tapi dia tidak memiliki apapun untuk makan siang kecuali jika ia memasak sesuatu. Tapi, memasak saat ini adalah hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan. Terutama, ketika ada seseorang pria asing yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan mengklaim bahwa ia tinggal dirumah yang sama dengannya, dan sekarang sedang menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan ekspresi rasa ingin tahu dan minat dalam dirinya.

Satu jam yang lalu, ia masih ragu-ragu tentang identitasnya, tapi karena ia berulang kali menjelaskan bahwa ia tinggal di sana, ia perlahan-lahan mulai percaya. Ini tidak seperti dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk atau mungkin belum, meskipun ia telah memiliki banyak peluang dan yang paling ofensif yang telah dia lakukan namun sejauh itu aku masih memanggilnya seoarang pervert. Secara fisik dia tidak tersakiti oleh panggilan itu.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti" Sehun menyerah pada roti bakarnya, lagipula dia tidak memiliki nafsu makan juga, tidak ketika Kai mengatakan sesuatu tentang out-of-this-world seperti dimensi lain atau realitas alternatif. Dia pikir sebelumnya bahwa ia bermimpi dan berakhir dengan dirinya menampar wajahnya sendiri. Tapi di sisi lain, Kai mengejek apakah dia memerlukan tangan untuk membantu menamparnya, sepertinya ia tidak bangun dari mimpi.

"Seperti kau memiliki dunia sendiri dan begitu juga aku punya dunia sendiri?" Sehun berpikir sejenak sementara ia menyalakan saluran di TV beberapa menit kemudian.

"Ya. Hanya saja perbedaannya adalah Aku di duniamu dan kau ada di duniaku" Kai menempatkan nada akhir ke dalamnya seolah-olah bahwa itu adalah satu-satunya penjelasan.

"Seperti overlapping (tumpang tindih)?" Yang lebih muda tidak bisa membantu tapi setuju mungkin satu-satunya cara untuk penjelasan yang diberikan Kai. Dia secara mental mengingatkan dirinya untuk mengunjungi dokter sesegera mungkin karena meskipun ia merasa sehat secara fisik, dia tidak yakin apakah dia sehat secara mental. Atau Kai juga demikian.

"Ada alasan apa yang kau lihat berbeda dengan yang aku lihat. Seperti pot bunga di luar. Kau menggambarkannya seolah-olah pot itu hidup dan penuh bunga tapi ketika aku lihat tidak ada apa-apa disana kecuali pot yang kosong. Kau mengatakan itu sepatu mu yang dimana itu adalah sepatuku. Fotomu yang ada di dinding yang sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Aku hanya punya satu di dindingku sekarang. Kau tau, ini sangat lah aneh" Kai segera menambahkan komentar terakhirnya melihat dahi Sehun yang berkerut.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya nya. Ia masih belum bisa menangkap keseluruhan cerita itu.

"Pasti ada alasan kenapa kita bisa melihat satu sama lain. Ada kekuatan dari luar yang membuat dunia kita bertemu. Sesuatu mungkin telah berjalan dengan salah pada entropi alam semesta kita yang menyebabkan kita tiba-tiba berada di ruang yang sama pada waktu yang sama, namun dalam dunia yang berbeda. Kita otomatis langsung ter-overlap dan kedua dunia kita bertabrakan" Kai mengakhiri pidatonya dengan wajah penuh pengharapan seakan penemuannya mungkin akan menyelamatkan dunia dari dilema saat ini. Di mana Sehun tidak benar-benar tahu apa itu, karena dia memliki lebih banyak masalah yang harus diatasinya sendiri.

 **[Overlapping Worlds]**

Sehun sedang meminum jus segarnya yang sebelumnya sudah di kocok sebelum Kai melakukannya, seperti yang dia terangkan, menempatkan hal-hal nya sendiri. Ia berpikir bahwa ia harus menelepon polisi, tapi ia tidak pernah benar-benar mempertimbangkannya. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Kai, sangat salah, tapi ada sesuatu yang baik tentang dia juga. Baik kepribadiannya yang dingin atau cara dia yang merasa santai di sekitar orang asing seperti dia, Sehun. Dengan kata lain, ia merasa disambut oleh Kai. Yang lucunya karena dia adalah orang yang seharusnya menyambut Kai.

"Sehun-ah." Kai muncul di dapur dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Sehun tidak benar-benar ingat ketika ia pernah menyebutkan namanya di depan Kai, tapi karena ia telah dibombardir dengan banyak hal-hal aneh yang luar biasa terjadi di pagi hari, ia memiliki alasan mengapa dia tidak ingat.

Dia menghadap ke Kai yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah selesai mengatur ruanganku dan tempat tidurku. Terima kasih sudah membiarkanku melakukannya. Meskipun, tidak, terima kasih karena aku benar-benar sudah membayar untuk rumah ini, jadi aku memiliki hak." Dia tersenyum, berhenti tepat di depannya dan tatapannya jatuh ke jus yang Sehun pegang.

"Kau mau?" Dia bertanya dengan tidak nyaman. Kai harus berhenti menatapnya seperti itu karena itu selalu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Sehun, bolehkah aku menyentuhmu?" Kai terang-terangan bertanya seperti itu dan itu membuat Sehun hampir menjatuhkan gelas yang ada di tangannya.

"Apa" Rona merah mulai menjalar di wajahnya dan ia merasa sedikit malu pada Kai karena caranya mengatakan semuanya begitu mudah.

"Jadi aku akan tahu jika kau itu nyata. Aku dapat melihat gelas yang ada di tanganmu, aku juga ingin tahu apakah aku bisa—berinteraksi dengan duniamu" Kai menjelaskan perlahan sambil mengamati Sehun.

"Juga, untuk memastikan bahwa kau tidak mati" Kai berkata dengan nada bercanda di akhir katanya.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun bisa melihat ada kilatan geli di mata Kai, tapi dia terlalu sibuk untuk melihat apa yang akan Kai lakukan padanya. Sehun merasakan bahwa dirinya tegang, ia juga tidak tahu mengapa. Mungkin karena kurangnya pengalaman dengan kehadiran orang asing di sekitarnya.

Pertama, Kai menggunakan ujung jarinya untuk menekan lengan Sehun. Sehun tidak merespon itu dan membiarkan Kai menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Tapi Kai sepertinya tidak akan selesai dalam waktu yang dekat.

"Ooh" Kai berbisik seolah mengatakan bahwa Sehun itu menarik.

Ia menekan lagi di bahu. Dan dengan jarinya, ia menekan dagunya, dan kemudian hidungnya. Mata Sehun mengikuti jari Kai dengan tatapannya.

"Oooh." ulang Kai, kali ini dengan senyum.

Pada saat Kai menjelajahi lebih dalam dunia Sehun, alias wajah Sehun yang sudah ia uleni seperti adonan, Sehun sudah berteriak pada nya.

"Cukup. Cukup!" Dia mendorong tangan Kai untuk pergi dari wajahnya. Wajahnya sudah berwarna merah tua, dan panas dengan cepat merayap menuju pipinya.

Kai berdiri tegak dan menyadari bahwa ia sudah melewati batas. "Uhm, jadi kau itu nyata." Ia menggumamkan dengan nada serius, namun gagal untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Sehun memegang pipinya, ia sekarang terlihat seperti anak yang sedang terfokus pada sesuatu di dalam pikirannya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa Kai melakukan semua ini, tapi jika ia benar-benar dari dunia lain, maka mungkin semua ini adalah jawaban dari banyak pertanyaan nya. Sebagaimana Sehun memerlukan jawaban untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bisa menyentuhmu" Kai berbicara setelah beberapa menit terdiam dalam pemikiran yang cukup dalam "Aku bisa menyebrangi duniamu"

 **[Overlapping Worlds]**

"Hey!" Suara Sehun meninggi sesaat setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan sudah berpakaian lengkap, ketika ia menemukan Kai berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Jangan bilang kau—"

"Aku tidur disini. Ini kamarku" potong Kai.

"Ini kamarku" pendapat Sehun.

"Sekarang ini adalah kamarku" jawab Kai.

"Ingat, kau seharusnya tidak melihatku. Tapi karena dunia kita sama-sama kacau, jadi kau bisa melihatku. Tapi jika kau tidak melihatku, itu semua akan menjadi sama. Kita berdua mungkin tidur di ranjang yang sama, tapi di dunia yang berbeda. Kemungkinan. Itu bukan masalah yang besar" Kai berdiri dari tempat tidur.

"Kau bisa beristirahat sekarang, aku akan mandi. Annyong" Kai menepuk kepala Sehun sebelum menghilang dari pintu.

 **[Overlapping Worlds]**

Selama tiga hari, hal yang sama terjadi pada Sehun. Dia masih memiliki perasaan yang aneh saat berada di sekitar orang asing di dalam rumahnya. Kai hampir selalu berada dimana-mana. Dia akan menganggap Kai sebagai hantu. Tapi tidak dengan hari kedua mereka bersama, dimana dia tidak sengaja tersandung kakinya sendiri dan mengenai Kai, yang tampaknya sedang berdiri di depannya. Kai menangkap dirinya dengan bahunya, dan Sehun bisa merasakannya. Dia terasa keras, dan lembut di saat yang bersamaan. Sehun tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana rasanya. Dia ada di dunia nya yang luar biasa. Akan tetapi, dia masih hidup.

Dia merasa aneh, bagaimana dia bisa terbiasa dengan semua ini dalam waktu 5 hari. Bahkan ia tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri di sekolahnya dulu, itu semua memerlukan beberapa tahun untuk membuat dirinya terbiasa. Itu mungkin salah satu alasan yang membuat dia keluar dan memutuskan berhenti sekolah. Well, mungkin alasan utamanya adalah ibunya yang menyuruh untuk berhenti sekolah.

Sehun menemukan fakta bahwa Kai sebenarnya sedikit menarik. Dia pernah mengamati Kai yang tidur begitu pulas dan mirip orang mati jika kita tidak mendengar dengkuran halus khas orang tidur yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Terkadang ia melihat Kai sedang memasak sarapan di pagi hari. Sepertinya Kai lebih baik dalam hal memasak dbanding dirinya. Rasanya seperti memiliki teman sekamar, tapi terkadang memiliki teman sekamar itu _aneh._ Seperti sebagian besar waktu, Sehun mengambil gambar dari hal-hal di sekelilingnya dengan kamera dan ia melihat sesuatu, saat ia berpikir tidak melihatnya. Dia tidak tau untuk apa itu, jika yang ia lihat adalah dunianya. Yang jelas, di dunianya sendiri tidak ada yang membuat dirinya takjub jika dia sudah berada di dalamnya bertahun-tahun. Tapi sekali lagi, Kai cenderung _menarik_. Dan Sehun menemukan bahwa Kai itu _cute_.

 **[Overlapping Worlds]**

Suatu hari, Kai duduk disebelah Sehun di ruang tamu. Sehun cukup sering berada di dekat Kai, terutama ketika ia pernah terbangun dengan wajah Kai tepat di depan wajahnya. Dia pikir itu akan mengganggunya, tapi ada alasan mengapa ia tidak pernah mengakui bahwa di rumah ada kamar Ibunya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

Sehun mendongak dan melihat Kai tampak seperti merenungkan apakah ia harus atau tidak harus melakukan apa pun yang ia pikir untuk lakukan.

"Katakanlah" kata Sehun, membantu Kai untuk memutuskan masalah yang ada di kepalanya.

"Apakah dia pacarmu?" Dia bertanya dengan santai agar Sehun dapat mempertimbangkan jika dia bercanda atau tidak. Sepertinya, dia tidak seperti itu.

"Siapa?" Sehun akhirnya bertanya.

"Luhan, kau mengatakannya saat kau tertidur"

"Oh" Huruf o kecil keluar dari bibir Sehun "Aku melakukannya?"

"Iya" Kai menunggu jawaban lain dari mulut Sehun.

Sehun berhenti sejenak. Dia yakin dirinya memiliki suatu perasaan yang lebih untuk temannya itu. Tapi sebelum dirinya punya waktu untuk menyadarinya, ia pergi. Dan Sehun tidak pernah terganggu untuk mengetahui hal apa itu.

"Bukan"

"Apa? Bukan?"

"Dia bukan pacarku" Kai memperhatikan cara Sehun menjawabnya. Itu pendek dan tidak ada emosi di dalamnya. Dan dia tampaknya mengerti apa artinya itu.

"Kau juga menyebutkan satu orang lagi" Sehun menatapnya lagi "Eomma mu"

"Benarkah?" Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Yeah"

"Apakah aku menyebutkan orang lain?"

"Tidak, hanya mereka"

Sehun tersenyum pahit "Tentu saja, hanya mereka orang yang aku tahu"

"Tapi kau mengatakan satu hal lagi." Kai mengamati Sehun sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau bilang 'jangan pergi'."

Sehun tertawa dingin tapi terkesan lembut "Hanya sebuah mimpi"

Kai menatapnya penuh arti. Hanya mimpi?. _Hanya mimpi tapi di ulangi setiap malam_ , pikirnya "Kau anak yang kesepian bukan?"

Sehun tidak menjawab dan tetap diam. Kai bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi dan suasana hati lelaki disampingnya "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

Itu hanya sebentar sebelum Sehun berbicara lagi.

"Kau benar" Sehun mengakuinya "Aku memang kesepian"

Mungkin tinggal sendirian di rumah, menunggu eomma nya pulang untuk memberikan ciuman selamat malam sebelum dia tertidur tidak pernah benar-benar terjadi, dan itu membuatnya berhenti berharap dan merasa sangat kesepian. Mungkin setelah ditinggal seorang teman yang berjanji akan memiliki lebih banyak teman ketika dia pergi yang dimana itu tidak terjadi membuatnya merasa lebih kesepian. Ya, mungkin dia hanya kesepian. Tapi dia terlalu sibuk untuk mencari apa yang hidupnya buat untuk dirinya dan ia hanya menyadari ini dalam mimpinya, saat ia tertidur, saat ia tidak sadar. Tapi dia tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa lagi pada Kai. Dia sudah terlalu banyak memperlihatkan dirinya, dia tidak akan terlalu terbuka pada orang asing, bahkan jika itu Kai.

Anak laki-laki disampingnya hanya berkedip atas pengakuannya. Tentu saja itu mengejutkannya setelah pernyataan yang ia lontarkan, tidak ada yang bisa menjawab itu. Sehun bersandar di sofa, mengetahui Kai tidak akan terlalu peduli jika ia mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Mereka hanya memiliki hari-hari bersama, itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya merasa harus terlibat dengan kehidupan pribadi Sehun.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan yang hangat dan terasa lembut jatuh di atas tangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan aku di sekitarmu? Apakah itu membantu?" telapak tangan Kai mengenggam tangannya "Aku sangat berharap itu membantu" Kai berkata dengan jujur.

Sehun merasa merinding di tangannya, untuk alasan apa, ia juga tidak yakin. Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Itu memang membantu"

Dia terkejut pada dirinya sendiri, itu adalah tertawa yang sungguh-sungguh dan tidak ia paksakan. Untuk beberapa alasan, ia senang dengan orang yang nyaris tidak di kenalinya.

 **[Overlapping Worlds]**

Itu adalah salah satu malam saat Sehun sedang gelisah dan berbicara pada tidurnya. Kai otomatis terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mendengarnya lagi.

"Luhan."

"Sehun-"

"Eomma."

"Sehu-"

"Tidak. Jangan pergi."

Kai tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Itu sangat menyeramkan karena selalu diulangi setiap malam. Cepat atau lambat itu akan menghantui Kai juga.

"Sehun" Dia memegang tangan Sehun, tetapi yang lebih muda jelas tertidur, hanya bermimpi.

"Jangan pergi" Sehun berbisik, suaranya terdengar lemah.

Kai tidak bisa menerimanya, sejak hari pertama ia sudah tidak bisa menerimanya. Dia menyeka keringat di dahi Sehun, mendorong jauh rambutnya dari matanya. Tanpa sadar, dia sudah membawa Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Sehun sudah berhenti berbicara tapi di wajahnya masih terlihat jelas jejak kegelisahan. Kai membawa lengannya untuk melingkari Sehun, dan lengan satunya lagi ia taruh dibawah leher Sehun sebagai bantal. Sehun meringkuk dalam pelukannya. Kai bisa melihat wajah Sehun kembali rileks perlahan-lahan. Dia tidak yakin apakah itu akibat dari sentuhannya. Tapi jika itu karenanya, ia rela melakukannya sepanjang malam untuk membuat penderitaan Sehun berhenti.

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah yang langsung menghadap ke dada Kai. Dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa dirinya berakhir seperti ini, dan ini membuat rona merah kembali menjalar di pipinya. Sehun mencoba bangun dan ia baru sadar bahwa tangan Kai sudah melingkarinya sepanjang malam, terasa aman dan terlindungi. Sehun hendak membangunkan Kai. Tapi ketika ia menatap wajah Kai, dia bisa melihat bahwa Kai terlihat tenang dan damai. Ia merasa bersalah karena berpikir untuk mengganggu tidur Kai.

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Kai. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dirinya berada se dekat ini dengan seseorang. Dia tidak pernah bersentuhan secara langsung dengan siapapun, bahkan dengan luhan. Rasanya begitu baik, ia bisa merasakan hatinya menghangat. Detak jantung Kai jauh lebih tenang daripada jantungnya, ia berpikir bahwa jantungnya bisa kapan saja meledak. Jika berada di dekat seseoarang seperti ini, dia tidak keberatan merasakan nyeri akibat debaran di dadanya di umurnya yang masih muda, ia ingin mengalaminya sepanjang waktu.

Sehun meringsut lebih dekat ke tubuh hangat di sampingnya, Kai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dia membuka matanya dan menemukan Sehun sedang menatap lurus ke arahnya. Terakhir kali terdapat warna merah di wajahnya tapi Kai hanya memberikan senyum hangatnya dan itu berhasil menyentak hati Sehun.

"Kau mengalami mimpi buruk." Kai menjelaskan secara singkat mengapa dia berada di pelukannya. Sehun hanya mengangguk singkat dan malu " _Gomawo_ "

Sejak saat itu, Kai selalu memegang tangan Sehun saat mereka tidur dengan persetujuan Sehun terlebih dahulu. Dan mereka bangun keesokannya dengan Sehun yang meringsut dalam pelukan Kai. Perlahan-lahan, mimpi buruk Sehun pergi.

 **[Overlapping Worlds]**

"Giliranmu" kata Sehun, selagi kepala mereka berada di atas meja tengah yang ada di ruang tamu. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di lantai. Kepala mereka menunduk melihat pekerjaan Sehun yang ia sebut " _draft berantakan yang belum selesai_ ". Ketika Kai melihat itu, itu jauh dari yang namanya berantakan dan belum selesai. Mereka membuat sketsa yang sebagian besar mempesona Sehun.

Mereka hanya menggambar sketsa dari bunga liar, burung-burung di langit biru jernih, matahari terbit, dan sebuah pesawat di tempat terbuka. Yang berikutnya adalah orang-orang tak berwajah, seorang anak kecil, seorang anak yang sedikit muda di tengah-tengah kerumunan sibuk, dua teman baik berbagi kebahagiaan masing-masing atas minuman mereka, seorang pria, dan terakhir seorang wanita.

"Aku tidak benar baik dalam menggambar wajah, karna aku tidak ingin mengacaukan wajah mereka, jadi aku tidak menggambarnya" Sehun berkata pada Kai selagi dia mengumpulkan draft di tangannya. Ia menyusun dengan hati-hati, agar susunan nya tidak berantakan.

Sehun sedang melihat Kai, menunggu gilirannya untuk mengatakan sesuatu tentang dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah ada hobi, minat?" Kai menselonjorkan tangannya diatas meja. Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di lengannya dan menghadap Kai. Satu sisi wajahnya tertutupi satu tangannya.

"Tidak juga" Orang disampingnya menjawab, sambil menatap tangannya di atas meja.

"Bukankah kau menyukai fotografi?" sela Sehun. "Aku pernah melihatmu mengambil gambar" Sehun berkata dengan malu-malu.

"Oh, itu adalah salah satu minat ku, tapi—" ucap Kai melemah, dia tidak tahu jika Sehun sedang mengawasinya.

"Apakah kau memiliki album?" Sehun bersemangat bertanya, pemikiran bahwa ia bisa melihat lebih dekat dengan kehidupan Kai membuatnya bersemangat. Sejujurnya, segala sesuatu tentang Kai itu membuatnya bersemangat.

"Sejauh ini belum ada" Kai menggeleng "Ketika aku sudah menyelesaikannya nanti, aku akan menunjukkannya padamu" Kai berjanji, sambil memberikan senyum hangatnya pada Sehun.

"Janji?" Sehun duduk dan membungkuk ke depan lebih dekat dengan Kai dengan eyesmilenya yang mirip bulan. Kai tertawa atas kelucuan dan mencubit gemas hidung Sehun.

"Aku berjanji"

 **[Overlapping Worlds]**

Hari-hari menjadi lebih baik dan lebih berkesan bagi Sehun. Dia tidak tahu kapan sebahagia ini, mungkin tidak pernah kecuali sekarang.

Dia dan Kai selalu berbagi pelukan ringan, sekarang dan seterusnya. Terkadang Kai juga menggenggam tangannya dan mengklaim itu hanya karena dia tidak ingin Sehun merasa kesepian. Sering kali di malam hari, meskipun ia tidak menyaksikannya ketika dia benar-benar terjaga, ia berpikir bahwa ia merasa Kai memberikan ciuman ringan di dahinya ketika ia merapat lebih dekat dengan Kai. Dia pikir itu karena Kai benar-benar mengekspresikan dirinya dan dia tahu Kai jujur saat mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin Sehun merasa kesepian

Persahabatannya dengan Kai tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan dengan siapa pun. Sehun belum benar-benar memahami situasi diantara mereka, yang ia tahu adalah Kai sangat istimewa bagi nya. Dan dia tidak ingin Kai pergi.

.

.

.

.

Sehun hampir lupa misteri tentang Kai dan dirinya. Dia terlalu normal dan biasa saja ketika menjalani hari-harinya, sampai suatu hari ia teringat bahwa dia dan Kai memiliki dunia yang berbeda. Hari yang menentukan adalah ketika eommanya datang ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **and**

 **Please Review :***

Untuk yang tanya ini fanfict Sekai atau Kaihun, kalian bisa liat nanti yaaa hehe

O iya, fanfict ini cuma ada 6 chapter. Aku berharap kalau bisa reviewnya lebih dari chapter yang pertama ya guys, biar aku juga semangat update nya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Annyong~~


End file.
